


The Proxy

by PaperGhostie



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGhostie/pseuds/PaperGhostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was writing this back in 2013 on DA and thought that bringing this over here would give it new life.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this back in 2013 on DA and thought that bringing this over here would give it new life.

_No job, no home, and worst of all, no safety from The Batter,_ you thought to yourself as you walked along the streets of the residential section of Zone 2. Word on the street was that The Batter had arrived in Zone 2. He had already ‘purified’ Zone 1 and you knew that Zone 2 was next stop if he took the tram. You knew there was only one way you could survive his massacre. You had to use your collecting skills you had lent the merchant, Zacharie, as leverage for your plea for a favor. You were going to ask the masked merchant to allow you to stay with him.

You pulled your hood up and entered into the mall. An all too familiar chuckle caressed your ears as you entered the mall. “Well, hello, again, my dear Proxy. Are you here to drop off some more of the merchandise you’ve been able to, ah… procure for me?” You shook your head. Proxy. That’s all he had ever called you. You had gotten used to it. In fact, the name was very appropriate to you. In many situations, you were, indeed, his delegate. 

“Ah, pity. Nonetheless, how can I help you, Proxy?”

You pulled your hood down, “Monsieur Zacharie, I need to ask for your help.” You swallowed hard and looked into the eyes behind the dark holes of the mask. “I know what is happening. And, I know that I am most likely not going to survive, but I ask of you to allow me to continue be your procurer and move on, to the next zones, with you. I will stay out of the way and you will, of course, always be able to continue your business and I will be able to continue to gather your items. Just, please, sir… allow me to travel with you. You know the course of this… this avatar’s movements. You know how to approach the situation…”You stopped, realizing that, for once, the merchant was silent. “Wha-what is it, sir?”

“I had not realized that you were a female...” he slowly answered and began to chuckle again. “How could I have known? I never allowed you to speak, usually, or you simply did not allow yourself to speak. And, your identity… you kept yourself… so… well hidden.” You simply nodded to him, trying to follow his train of thought. He continued into a truer laugh, “Of course, you wouldn’t have been an Elsen… You’re different. You always have been… I don’t even know your name.”

You stuttered out your name, still confused. He repeated it, leaning onto the counter. You stood taller and furrowed your brows. The masked man began irritating you. “I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t understand how my name and gender mean anything to you. My plea is the same, is it not? I need help. And, you are one of the few people who can read the writing on the wall.”

He paused and tilted his head. “Well, (name), I don’t have a procurer over in the other zones, yet. And, to make new connections like that take time, as you know.” He rested his chin, on his hand. You could feel the grin behind the already smiling mask. No, you could, _hear_ it behind the mask, through his voice. He sat up and chuckled his normal chortle. “It’s decided. I’ll take you on as my apprentice… of sorts. You won’t deal with The Batter, of course. AND, you can fix any masks I may need to be repaired… I think you should wear one.” He rested his elbow in the opposite hand, as if he were thinking. “How about a bird.”

“Too medieval,” you instantly answered. “My hood should be fine, sir.”

“Suit yourself, (name),” he mused. “We’ll see later on. But, for now… I’ll continue calling you Proxy. Fair enough?”

It took you little time to decide that would be fine. He had called you that before, and it was still odd hearing your own name being said outside of your own head. “Of course, sir.” 

He laughed and motioned to you where you could stay and place your bedding, once you obtained that, in the same room as him. He dismissed you to gather your things and some bedding for yourself. A sense of dread began making your chest feel heavy. This sense of uncertainty made you ill at ease. Not knowing what will happen, a lack of a plan, and no control made you wonder if you wanted to just face The Batter, himself, just so you could get it done and over with.

_No._ Your mind softly urged you. You sighed, knowing that your conscience was exactly right. You told the cat who identified himself as The Judge that you would do your best to avoid this... avatar? That's what he referred to the Batter. _He may have declared himself on a holy mission to purify the land, but he is not in control. There is another who controls his actions. In this sense, I guess he believes himself completely innocent of any wrongdoings that occur._ The Judge's voice echoed in your cranium. He was the second person to notice you. He had helped you in deciding in approaching Zacharie. He assured you the merchant was your best bet.

The night had already fallen by the time you returned to the shop in the mall. Zacharie opened the door from the side of the backroom to allow you in. He simply had the mask held to his face as he held the door open for you.  
It was a moment before he spoke. "My apologies, I didn't know when (and if) you were going to return." He finally got around to tying the mask on as you began staking your claim on the opposite side of where his knapsack and other belongings were placed. "I would not do that, if I were you, ma chère. It's not exactly the most warm these nights. It'd be best if you stayed closer to the space heater." 

You nodded and began placing your things closer to where the space heater was standing. After laying your bedding out, you showed to him the loot you had scored along the way, including some food.

"Ah, see, this is why you are my Proxy," he joyously declared as he turned on an old, small stove. "You find ways to make sure I can continue on." His voice began showing such pure affections, though you suspected it was from his showman's streak, "I owe you so much, my little procurer... my little scavenger... my little huntress." He hummed and began fixing some food for you both. "I hope you don't mind, Proxy, but I am going to ration our food supply out, until we are sure we can spoil ourselves."

"I don't mind at all, I just haven't eaten in a long time," you admitted. Your blush was safe under your hood and with Zacharie's back turned. Your stomach knew what you were admitting and immediately testified that what you were saying was true.  
One of Zacharie's truer laughs trickled out before he answered, "Very well, (name) and stomach. We shall fix that issue."


	2. The Spectre

"Wake up, my dear proxy," the masked merchant urged you. He tugged you out of your fitful dreams and startled you as you were face to face to your boss. "It's time for us to move. The Batter is moving on." He pulled you to your wavering feet. "Soon, I'll be showing up in front of him, once more. And, you, my proxy, will be making new connections to get the things I need to provide him. Come, my little procurer. We must make haste. Being necessary for a game is not as easy if you have to live it, unfortunately."  
  
  
You nod and grab your hooded sweatshirt and opted for your sneakers. You felt that there was going to be a lot of walking in your future. The knapsack that you were able to furbish out of some old, discarded Elsen shirts and ties. You felt eyes watching you and turned to find Zacharie with his hands stuck into his black pants. "You're such a resourceful little glitch," he commented warmly. You knew that the term wasn't really nice to place on a person, but the way he stated it seemed to re-assure you that the compliment was genuine.  
  
  
"What does that mean?" you asked as you stood up and shifted the sling-strap across your chest, onto a shoulder. "I mean, glitch... I know that's not a nice term. You don't call me a character like anyone else in this 'game'. You call me anything but..."  
  
  
"A glitch is the effect caused by an error in the coding or when coding doesn't go the way as the game creator expects," he answered, casually. He opened the door out of the back and into the 'hidden' hall for employee access to all of the rooms, except the maze segments of the mall. "You, my dear are unexpected. It just happens to be you don't cause things to go completely wrong, as I know of, you just change things ever so slightly, and in a pleasant way." He talked casually as he led you through winding corridors to the back exit of the mall. You hadn't gone this way before and wondered if you could keep up. Your eyes itched from the crud formed overnight. "You seem sluggish, (name)."  
  
  
You froze at his utterance of your name. He had called you 'proxy', 'procurer', and other titled terms that you had begun to wonder if the merchant could even remember your proper name. Your expression was apparently a source of great amusement for him. You sighed and walked towards him, hating to feel like the butt of his joke. A punch-line, a source of enjoyment, or the whole joke itself... you hated that feeling. You walked past him, certain that path had to keep going straight, since nothing was on the side.  
  
  
The merchant quickly ran up to catch up with you. He grabbed and held you close to his chest. His warm tones assured you that he meant no harm, but his words warned you about an eminent danger. "Stay silent, my proxy." He dropped his sack and pulled out a sword. "I'll protect you, chère." He placed you behind himself and drew the sword back to swing at a white, floating figure. The figure held its face skyward and held its tongue toward its bottom, jagged lip. You knew instantly that it was blind. The Xs' appearance over where eyes should be altered you of this disfigurement and disability. A quickly consuming pity filled your heart for the creature.  
  
  
You pulled Zacharie back and yelled at him, "Don't even think of it! He's not harming anyone at the moment."  
  
  
"He--- it knows we're here. It will attack us," he hissed and pointed the tip of his sword toward the blind spectre. "As much as I would love to believe I would not need to harm my fellow characters. It has to go."  
  
  
He made it seem so inevitable. But, you knew it would be possible to continue on without harming the world's characters. "We don't have to fight; we can flee from him," you suggested with too much cheer for Zacharie's apparent taste.  
  
  
"How do you suggest doing that, procurer?" he warmly asked, a hint of sarcasm lowered the tone of his voice.  
  
  
"Give me a bat and I'll shoo him away," you answered, firmly.  
  
  
Zacharie acted as though he was considering it before he answered, "You'll have to pay fifty credits as rental fee."  
  
  
"I can work it off," you assured him and stole a bat from the bag and trotted up to the ghost. "Shoo, brother ghost," you called as you ushered the blind thing out of the way. You swung the bat, intentionally missing it, but disturb the air beside it. It lazily hissed and slipped through the wall. "Thank you," you whispered as you returned the bat.  
  
  
Zacharie scoffed in awe as he slowly accepted the bat. "I didn't think that would work..." He chuckled his familiar chortle. The one that would often bring shivers down your spine, but you never wanted to admit it.  
  
  
One thing that was known in your little Zone 2 world was that Zacharie had a girl, all the Elsen would mention it often in their idle talk times. Her name was Sucre (Sugar) or at least, that's what they said. You knew that Elsen rarely spoke in riddles or euphemisms. So, there was a girl who was had the merchant's heart, so it seemed. But at this was no time to be jealous, you were trying to save your own skin.  
  
  
You hummed and motioned to him to lead the way. "You know the way, sir." He stuffed the seemingly magical bag as you spoke to him. How else could he be able to carry so much in the sack? "And, I believe we would have a better chance in surviving if you are the one leading, since you know what will happen."  
  
  
"Perhaps, then again, you seem to have a great instinct in taking care of yourself as well," he answered and brushed against you as he began to lead the way. You shook your head sighing at the unnecessary contact from the merchant. You began to wonder if he wanted to have someone to tease before everyone died and that's why he wanted you around. You decided that you could make arrangements to not allow him to coax any reaction. "Are you coming, Proxy?"  
  
  
"One moment, I have to say good-bye to the old place... it's going to die soon," you stated, half-unbelieving. He returned and bowed his head. Your heart sank at the somber expression on the usually extremely chipper man. "Do you want to say anything, Sir Silver-Tongue?" you offered. Your tongue felt dry and no coherent words seemed to wonder out of your mouth other than asking if he would offer the premature eulogy. You figured you would just follow into sobbing mess if you spoke  
  
  
"I would, actually," he stated softly. You felt some cardiac muscles tearing. He offered his hand to you. "Please, Proxy. Let us place give a last prayer for the cursed Elsen in this zone..." You bowed your head and clasped hands with the man. He began speaking slowly, "My gracious Queen, most elegant, sweet, and haunting, I plea with you that you allow these citizens a peaceful transition into non-existence." Eerily, the warm tones comforted your soul enough that no more than a few tears leaked from your tear ducts. He continued, not even noticing your silent crying. "May they not suffer much longer in their background and plot driven lives. May they no longer crave and no longer worry." His voice grew softer as he choked on his last words. He gently squeezed your hand as he brought his prayer to a close. "Most of all, my merciful Monarch. Please, watch over my beloved and faithful. In your melodic name. A Hymn." He whispered into your ear, "Come on, Proxy-darling. We need to get moving. We know he will be moving on soon."


	3. The Tram

Everything felt ethereal to you after the prayer Zacharie had offered. Everything was even more real, yet it felt surreal. After the prayer your world’s destruction was confirmed yet it was confusing to have such an unimaginable event to happen. When you were led to the mostly empty tram, you sat on the seat and continued to silently cry. You were one of the few who could mourn over the soon to be lost world.  
  
Zacharie, who had previously been mostly silent, wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer. “Don’t worry, my dear. We’ll make things right, eventually.” Even though you hated to admit it to yourself, his comfort was what you craved. You buried your face into his wool sweater. “It’s okay. We’ll make everything better. I know it’s horrible right now…” He slipped your hood off of your head to gain access to your hair and hummed into your ear an old tune. He stroked your hair soothingly and softly continued the lullaby.  
  
“I believe… this is kinda inappropriate, isn’t it?” you asked, weary of actually correcting the behavior. You wanted to stay in the embrace and be comforted, but if he did indeed love his Sucre, then he shouldn’t be so affectionate towards you.  
  
“How so? We’re both losing a home and as your master, I have to ensure your education and well-being. And, ma chère, your emotional stability is part of that,” he insisted. He held you out slightly so he could study your face as he spoke to you. His voice still generated warmth as he was giving a cold, clinical answer. “Besides, it is beneficial for us both if we get our crying done and over with now. We cannot weep over all of our losses. I want you to know that.” He pulled out a white handkerchief and roughly wiped your face. You sighed and grabbed the kerchief and wiped at your own eyes. His hand slowly lowered as he stared at you from behind the mask. “I’m sorry, I forgot how to be gentle with other people.”  
  
“It’s fine,” you insisted with a sour tone. _Of course he only wants me to be happy, it would be a mood-killer if I were depressed._ You sighed and stuffed the dampened cloth into your jacket’s pocket.  
  
“That’ll be ten credits,” Zacharie playfully purred into your ear as he hugged you close, once more. You sighed and laughed. Even if he was just being a tease, at least he was doing a good job of trying to make you smile and protect you. You admitted to yourself it was a lot more than you expected from him. “That’s much better, Proxy-dear.” He held your chin, firmly, between his forefinger and thumb. He paused and slowly readjusted his grip as he stated, “Don’t be afraid to let me know if I can help you.”  
  
You rolled your eyes and nodded. “Yeah, okay, Monsieur…” You turned to look out, but the merchant beckoned your face to peer at his mask once more. “What is it?” you asked, confused. You offered a soft, intrigued and slightly embarrassed smile and little else more.  
  
“I mean it, (name),” he uttered in a voice that seemed to be a hybrid of a purr and growl. He chuckled softly, almost secretly as he felt your body shiver under his rough palm. “Don’t worry. I never want harm to come to you. You’re too precious to me.” He gave a gentle chuckle and rubbed your hair. He released you, giving you space.  
  
Facing out the window across the car, you narrowed your eyes, wondering what exactly he meant by that. You already knew you were his best supplier, so stating that you were precious was unnecessary. And, besides, wouldn't it have been easier for him to find another supplier and not have to find a place for two people. And, the food that you brought would surely last him more than long enough for him to find a new supplier. Your back straightened as you realized what Zacharie had mentioned before. You were his glitch.  
  
It was highly unlikely that there would be an one who could be his supplier. You were precious to him. As precious as a extremely rare item. And, just like any item in his little shop, you were sure that Zacharie already had a price for you.


	4. The Loss

You were following Zacharie as you both were looking for a good place to set up shop. You couldn't help but keep mentioning how fascinated you were about the new colors. You were in high hopes. Zacharie kept chuckling your favorite laugh as you darted from new object to new object. He, oddly, did not join you when you joined the Elsen watching plastic.  
"The plastic looks beautiful today," the Elsen stated to no one in particular.   
You nodded, sitting cross-legged beside him. "It sure is, brother." Finally, looking up, you noticed Zacharie's body expression was odd. "Is there something wrong, Zacharie?"  
He immediately straighted his posture and assured you in a dramatic voice, "Why would there be anything wrong, Proxy? We're about to set anew in a new land! Come along before we get behind our schedule." You could simply giggle and hop up to join him. You waved good-bye to the Elsen as you followed the path Zacharie was burning.  
After discussing with some locals, the two of you found a location and you had been able to make a couple of connections. You and Zacharie followed the locals' directions to the T, weary of meeting more spectres. You were setting up your own space when an odd sensation swept through your body. And then...  
The pain. In your chest. The tearing. Of cardiac tissue. Breathing. Labored. Eyes watering. A long stuttering gasp escaped. Face flushed.   
Zacharie took note and simply asked, "(name)?"  
A single syllable uttered,"Val--!" Your knees dropped to the floor. Your fingers gripped at the neck of your hooded sweatshirt. Tears began to water the rosy ground of your previously dry cheeks.  
Zacharie dropped his bag aside to join you. He rubbed your back as soothing assured you it would be okay. The sudden attack's startling effect could only be hinted in his voice's slight tonal difference. Otherwise, the master merchant showed little to no emotion on the issue, other than trying to calm you.  
He leaned back against the nearest wall and pulled you to his shoulder. He held you like an over-sized child.  He kept stroking your hair and humming once more.  
You finally could breathe. You sat up, on his lap. You shivered and held your knees, looking at Zacharie. Your eyes told him you knew exactly what triggered the reaction.  
"What got my little coding error to actually 'glitch' out?" he asked, soothingly. He insisted on stroking your hair, even as you sat beside him.  
You didn't care for bothering him, but welcomed his soothing manners. "Japhet was defeated in battle... Valerie was destroyed as well..."  
Zacharie stopped, stood, and hung his head. His voice grew empty as he stated, "Pablo..." He turned around and held up a finger. "Before you leave to gather some more supplies, I want you to make me a new mask."  
  
A mask was made in homage of Pablo. Zacharie had decided to take Pablo's role until Pablo's mourning period could end properly. "I'm sure that it will come without a problem," the merchant stated. "In fact, it will more than likely be good for a laugh for the entity controlling The Batter." He stopped after tying the mask on, "Speaking of that..." He handed you some items that would no longer be needed by The Batter. "Try to see if you can get rid of these somewhere and find better versions of them. You already show a great connection with your brethren. So, I'm going to expect you to not show up after sundown..."  
"How do you figure?" you asked, playfully. You found that his chipper mood was contagious.   
"The Batter will be around at any moment," he added, ruefully. "So, I'd suggest sticking towards the production areas, to be quite blunt, dear."  
"I will do," you stated. You felt the buzz of hyperactivity dramatically drop.  
Sensing this, Zacharie sang-song, "Well, come on, chica. You have some bartering to do!"  
You laughed and waved. You groaned as you heard a secondary request, "Think of some obscure hints while you're out!"  
You were nearly done with switchback of the path when you saw the monstrosity, The Batter, himself, enter. You dove under a table, much to the dismay of a couple of spectres. A mute spectre and a blind spectre made the pair. They both hissed until the mute one stopped, seeing The Batter approach. The blind one stopped and babbled something incoherent. All three were mute as he finally passed. You waved good-bye to your hiding spot companions and headed out. You rubbed your temples as you realized that hiding with Zacharie was not the most guaranteed way to avoid The Batter and his Purification.


	5. The Elsen

“So, you found quite a few things for me, my dear,” was the first thing you heard when you arrived at the room you and the merchant had decided to place the shop, or so you thought. “Yeah, people are really friendly here. One group of the residents have agreed to look out for any materials that you told me that was expected of The Batter to need in the next area,” you answered, looking around. “Is there a reason why the shop hasn’t been set up yet?”  
“That is one excellent question,” he chimed, holding up a finger, but said nothing more. The silence indicated he wanted you to keep going.  
“Why are you still wearing The Judge mask?” you asked, raising a brow. You were just hoping to be on the right track of what Zacharie was wanting you to do to play along with his quiz game.  
“That is a great second inquiry, my delightful Proxy,” he praised and rose a second finger. When you didn’t ask another question, but gave him a look as if to ask what he was getting at, he prompted you, excitedly. “Come on, come on. You must know what’s the next question to ask, you’ve spoken with the denizens of this little burb.”  
You sighed and rubbed your brow, “Are we moving to the second area of this zone soon?”  
He gave his normal laugh and clapped once. “Ah, there is that third question I have been craving. You always know what I want to hear, my dear. I shall reward you for your reliability… that is, by answering your questions of course. And, they are: Yes, we are, I like to wear it, and that is all you need to know, right now.” He approached you, relieving you of the loot you found, “I know there is a place where you can find to set up shop. You’re always resourceful. How about you be a darling and prepare that room for us, hmm? Remember we want some privacy and yet the ability to set up a business.” He grabbed his large supply sack and handed it to you. “By the way, the more information on culture around here would be beneficial for The Batter and therefore beneficial to you and me. Learn more about them and see what exactly is going down. We’re going to need to know what is going on.” He began prompting you to leave out the door with a gentle, firm continuous push.  
“But, don’t you just know that already?” you gasped as you tried to keep up with the pace the merchant had decided for you.  
He released that intoxicating chortle as he paused at the doorway. “I’m only a character, [name]. I cannot predict the future. And, with the lack of customers over here I must get some networking done. Now, make haste before The Batter has returned.” He called after you as you started taking the path back out the cafeteria. “Remember, find as much information as possible!”  
You rolled your eyes and added, heading back out, yet again, “By the way, the Elsen are more prone to talking to the spectres and trying to befriend them, but I’m sure you already know that.”  
“Thank you, my love,” he purred and walked you to the doorway. “I’ll see you at second area.”  
  
You walked to the monorail station, preparing to pay with what few creds you had in your pocket when the Elsen at the ticket booth made comment about how the monorails are free for all to ride.  
“Oh,” you simply could comment, pleasantly surprised. You smiled, “That’s great to know.”  
“Sensational, isn’t it?” the Elsen offered with a sweet, soft, and polite smile.  
You giggled and nodded, “It certainly is sensational.” With that polite chatter out of the way, you headed to the monorail, heading your way to Area 2  of Vesper. The car was empty save yourself and the merchandise bag. You couldn’t help but smile with the thoughts of Zacharie’s odd yet charming behavior, especially his tendency to pet name you. You still felt certain that he was mostly having you do his legwork to keep you out of the way, but something told you that he was also doing it for your own good. To have the sensation of the merchant actually care for you was an alarming idea for you.  
The stop arrived quickly whilst you were daydreaming and you rushed to step off, onto the platform, remembering that the same merchant that was haunting your thoughts also mentioned that there was schedule to stick to as the game progressed. You stepped up the flight of stairs, looking around for any signs of a new room to set shop up. When you arrived at the ticket booth for Area 2, the Elsen at the desk was started by your sudden appearance.  
“You shouldn’t make so little noise when you walk,” stuttered the nervous desk occupant. “It’s abnormal…”  
You cringed, nodding. You knew that the Elsen liked everything that was ordinary or normal. “I’m s-sorry,” you stated as you shifted the bag on your shoulder. “I didn’t mean to be so quiet… By the way, do you know of any empty places.”  
The Elsen glanced around and simply motioned upward.  
“Thank you,” you warmly answer and head towards the indicated path, the upward bound stairs. When you found the landing, you were greeted by a set of two open doorways. You immediately went in the first, ahead of you, and discovered a room with a yellow block, some flyers, and a counter. You looked toward the back, behind the counter and found a doorway. Hopping over the counter, you went through the doorway, to find yourself behind yet another wrap around counter, in a similar room, in this case there were boxes stacked around the room. You liked the set up so far. You hopped over the current counter and walked out the exit to find yourself not far from where you started in the exploration of this area. The third and final door contained a larger building with a label before its walkway “A2”. Figuring that was the manufacturing area, you decided that setting up shop here would be the best. The only thing you could do was wait for Zacharie to arrive, whenever that would be...


	6. The Judge

There has been too much time that has passed since you have been with your merchant master. Elsen have been passing by and some have asked you, in their stuttered speech, what you were doing there or if they could help you. You have been  able to sell and trade some items of use in the area for the Avatar, thus far. But, you ultimately continue to worry that the Avatar will arrive earlier than expected.  
A familiar purr interrupts your thoughts. You furrow your brows and turn to find The Judge at the front door of what you had set up as “The Judge” side for Zacharie’s duties. Or that was what you have concluded Zacharie has been doing.  Your jaw drops and you hop over the counter and slide to your knees. The cat hops up to be picked up into your arms as you greet him. “Pablo,” you whisper as tears begin to trail down your cheeks. “I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry,” you begin to sob as you hold the weeping cat. His permanent smile, grimly contrasting the shared sorrow. “I’m so sorry,” you continue as you bury your face into his fur. “I’m here, now…”  
The cat shakes from the force of his own sobs. His claws pinches at your skin from the force he has behind them, holding onto you. You continued to stroke the fur on his back as you held him close as possible. He began to purr to comfort both you and him your sobs finally subside. “The pain has subsided some, sweet glitch…” he sighed against your ear. You hugged him and tried to wipe his fur dry from your tears. He stopped you, placing a paw on your arm. “I rather keep my comrade’s sorrow just as you have done for me. Let our saline drops act as badges of bravery. Let them wash away our emotional mourning garb.”  
You stroke his head as you yawn and shiver. Looking out past the doorway, you realize it had been well over a day since you had slept last. “Pablo?”  
“Your mind and body crave a venture over to where the subconscious takes over,” Pablo observed. “Come, let us both rest and awake renewed. Refreshed. Embrace me and allow yourself to vent all your fears and frustrations.” He curled up on the merchandise bag, smiling brighter.  
As prompted, you hold onto the feline and began talking about how frustrated you are about how the world had changed dramatically and how you wish that the world you knew could remain the same. “I can’t believe that everything is gone…” you catch yourself whimpering. Tears slide down your face, once more.  
“Keep releasing that anger and frustration, miscoded one,” he prompts. “The harboring of anger will only slow you down and you will never be able to survive that way.” He nuzzles himself closer into you.  
You do continue as you feel him kneading your jacket and purring.  
If it were not for the fact that a noise had woken you up, you wouldn’t have guessed that you fell asleep. You wouldn’t have guessed that Pablo had never been there. You wouldn’t have guessed you were crying against the merchandise bag, behind the counter in the room of boxes. You blink and look around. “Master Zacharie?” you softly call out to the merchant. All you could hear were footsteps approaching your spot of slumber. You shuffled around the bag, as silently as possible, for a bat. You had little more time to grab the bat and aim it at the intruder.  
A blast of black hair and a cat mask pokes over the counter. It was his head above the counter, finding and chuckling at you, “Yes, my protege. It is me.” He crawls over the counter, while pushing the bat away from him. “I’m pretty sure it’s not nice to threaten me like that… Even if you weren’t holding it right.” Your eyes well up with joyful tears as you slide that bat back into the bag. “Yeah. I’m sorry, sir,” you assure him. “I’m just a little on edge. It hasn’t been exactly the nicest area, here… Mostly because I don’t know about what I should be doing.”  
The merchant checks the stock and laughs, again. “You’ve been doing very well for us, (name). I’m very proud of you.”  
You shrug and dismiss the complement. You felt much better from your crying session but in the light of new evidence wondered if  the encounter actually happened. As you began organizing items the way the merchant preferred, Zacharie stopped you. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm organizing," you flatly answer.  
He scoffs and attempts to hold you, "Not that, dear." His posture becomes more stiff as you move away from him. His voice becomes more urgent as he prompts you,"Come, darling. Come here. I've missed you."  
You cringe at the affection. He was actually acting like he didn't have another he loved in that manner. "Why would you miss me? Wouldn't you miss your money?" you hiss as you finish organizing. The time away from him had turned your crush bitter with the realization that his love will always originally be for her. "Wouldn't you miss your _Sucre_?"  
"What.. how do you know about Sucre?" he asks, confused. There was a tone of humor in his voice that irritated you further.  
"The Elsen talk, Mr. Zacharie," you scoff. "OF COURSE, I would know."  
"Well, obviously you don't listen that well..." he answers, still bemused. "Sucre is not my lover."


	7. The Shop

You freeze, confused about his affection for the woman for a moment and raise a brow, "Siblings?"  
Your favorite laugh was released as he nods. "She is my sister, my love," he purrs and steps closer. "I've already told you you're precious to me. I've already admitted I would do anything to make sure you are not harmed. I have held you as you have gone through pain." He finally loosely wraps his arms around you. "I admit, I covered it up stating that as a master and apprentice relationship it is beneficial for both to be happy, this is true, but... a master wouldn't pray for the protection of their pupil with that kind of love, know would they?"  
His prayer's final words echoed, _Please watch of my beloved and faithful. In your melodic name. A Hymn._ You stuttered, "I-I thought beloved and faithful were separate beings. Beloved being Sucre and Faithful being ... me."  
"You are my beloved and faithful," he sighs and hugs you close. "Besides, Sucre isn't in in Zone 2. My wise little sister is hidden." He laughs and hugs you closer, "Just like you have been, my love." He strokes your hair. "I know your affections match mine, when you cannot help but shiver at my laugh, watch me, or simply relax in my embrace. You missed me, didn't you?" You simply nodded, blushing. "I did."  
Zacharie purrs against your ear, "Then stop being a pain and kiss me."  
You furrow you brow and kiss his mask, causing a greater chuckle. You blush, narrowing your eyes, "What?"  
"Well, I do have lips," Zacharie stated as he lifted his mask, revealing a grey eyes, a scar on a brow, a playful grin, and an elegant nose. "Don't I?"  
You roll your eyes and murmur, "Shut up." You drop your hood and steal a kiss from him while he smirks at you. Once your lips touch, your arms wrap around his strong neck, his arms wrap around your chest, and your torsos push against each other. The amount of passion from his return kiss surprises you. Yes, he was warm and friendly, but he was really friendly all the time. You had no idea that his affection towards you was not from him being a flirt. You pull back, to catch air, blushing.  
Zacharie finds it appropriate to nuzzle into the hooded sweatshirt and begin to kiss your neck. Between pecks he mutters confessions of his love in a mix of Spanish, French, and English. You giggle at both his sweetness and his kisses. Once he feels like the kisses are good enough he clings to you. His head resting on your shoulder. He hums, satisfied.  
"Are we okay?" you ask, amused and confused by his actions.  
"Much better, (name)," he warmly answers. "I'm finally able to hold you and kiss you like I've wanted. "Kiss me again, proxy," he demands and dropping the mask on the floor. He guides you down to some bedding as he continues to kiss you, holding you close. When he finally decides to break, you stroke his cheek and look into the hazel grey eyes that had been hidden behind the mask the entire time. He hums and gazes into your eyes, smiling. "It's nice being able to gaze into your eyes, knowing you can see mine...."  
"It's nice being able to see them," you lamely answer, feeling like an idiot. You were surprised to find that he liked hearing that. He hums, satisfied and holds onto you, lying next to you.  
An intimate version of your favorite laugh caressed your ear as he pulled you closer, beckoning you to rest your head on his chest. Your cheek pressed against the woolen sweater as your fingers grasped at loose fabric. He spoke against your ear and stroked your hair. "(name), how is it that you're so cunning and observant. Yet you couldn't see through my actions?"  
You muttered to yourself, not quite content with the dark haired man's humored comment. "How could you not tell me more blatantly? You can be so blunt when it comes to other topics, but when it comes to your own affections you couldn't say anything?"  
"To be fair, it has only been, what? Three days?" he pointed out. "It's a bit sudden to say, 'You know, we're all going to die soon (because that's how the game is scripted) and I rather thank your great... in a non-asexual way.' Does it really work that way? No."  
You chuckled and corrected, "Well, when you state something that awkwardly, of course it's not really going to work."  
"Do you really expect me to be as charming and quick witted around you as I am with The Batter?" He answered for you before you could open your mouth again. "Of course you think I should be. Accrding to you, I'm awesome. But guess what, I'm really that quick witted because The Batter doesn't make me nervous. You do."  
The statement's emphasis was over your head. "What do you mean I make you nervous when the Batter does not?" You were miffed. _Am I really that scary to him? I'm just like the Elsen. What is so scary about me._  
The Merchant stumbled upon his multi-lingual words and rubbed his brow. You were confused until your ears caught upon the rapid fire of, " _Mira_ , that is not what I am trying to say at all. And, you, _mon chéri_ , and you know quite well that I do not ever mean to insinuate such absurdities as comparing you to the horror that that Avatar represents. You are far from it and are much more frightening." He sighed and sat up, holding your hands. "(name), you representing something that is so dear and cherished that it pains me and keeps me up at night thinking about losing. More than Sucre, more than my business, more than Pablo, more than this world... I've began to get to know you and now I want to be able to have even more time to learn more." He pulled you in and held you closer to him. He shivered, apparently at his own thoughts and tightened his grasp. The clinching embrace became strong enough that he had to be prompted to allow you to breath again. Not that the embrace alone forced you to inhale and exhale in a stuttered fashion.


	8. The Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacharie yelled, "What is going on?!"  
> Also, I know it probably feels like it was a cop out for not telling you guys about the ability to interact with the usually 'background' items before, my hope was that you would all be shocked along with Zacharie.

The hardest for either party when dawn approached was that you would have to hide, yet again. "I don't want to leave you to wander alone," Zacharie sighed, tying one of his masks on. The Judge mask concealed his facial expression. Not that it hid his emotion from you. "But, I can't risk him finding you."  
You sighed and pointed at the pile of boxes. "I think you need to see something, Zacharie..." You led him to the boxes and offered them to him. "Touch them."  
He scoffed and touched them, but they would not move. "I.. do not understand," he softly murmured. You swore to yourself you could hear his brows furrow against the mask. "So what about these background ite--" His sentence was halted as you slipped yourself into the boxes, with some mental effort and strain. The usually calm and cool merchant immediately spouted out, "Que se passe-t-il!"  
You calmly stated, from within the structure of boxes. "I was wondering the same thing, you know the whole 'How do we hide me in this area, in case Zacharie needs more information while The Batter is directed into the control rooms of the sugar lines. And, as I concentrated on hiding. Poof! I was half inside the boxes." You laughed lightly and added, "Um, it scared a poor brother Elsen when he came in to ask if he could me."  
The merchant sighed and paced from foot to foot before speaking, "You couldn't have done this before?"  
"I'm guessing I could have shown you when you first arrived, but you know... stuff got in the way," you explain, feeling pretty useless in giving any form of a solid reason. "You know, kissing and love confession stuff."  
He shrugged and nodded, "This, this is true. Just.. Promise me not to do anything rash? It would be most unfortunate if you happen to say or do something while our 'treasured guests' happened to arrive."  
You, not understanding quite what he meant, asked, "You mean the puppeteer and the avatar, right?" With a sigh, Zacharie nodded and covered his mask in dismay.  
"By the way, do you actually cover your eyes when you do that?" you ask, trying to prove a point about your ability to see what it looked like inside the room, while hidden.  
The merchant immediately understood, "Yes... You can see, the room?"  
"As long as I'm turning around too look around, yes," you admitted. I can see from back to the front of the room." You were halfway out of the boxes when you heard the noise created by the puppeteer approaching. You halted and looked at Zacharie, slipping back.  
  
After painful minutes of The Batter and his Master doing their business with both sides of Zacharie's current work, you were able to finally slip out of the boxes. You approached Zacharie, with one hand seeking his. He immediately offered his and sighed. "We need to get you to the next area immediately. It won't be long until this area will no longer be safe..." He hugged you close and started packing things away.  
"(name), make sure you eat before we leave. It may be a while before we can eat again," he stated, before releasing your hand to slide his hand along your head, stroking your hair. "It's so weird... you seem so tangible to me."  
You took note to not 'glitch out' into props too often around him. It seemed to be very disconcerting for him. To take his mind off of the hiding trick, you kissed his frog mask's cheek and commented, "Worry not, sweet prince. I'm no mere dream."  
He chuckled and hefted the bag onto his shoulder, "Very charming, dear Proxy-darling." He began to lead the way out through the other room. "We have to stay one step ahead, darling."


	9. The Burnt

You passed the smoke stacks where they created the sugar. You looked up and watched the smoke raise for a little while before Zacharie guided you down to the stairs for the platform for the tram. You hummed, feeling light in spirits. You were able to confess your attraction and had affections returned to you, your love did not pass out when you surprised him with the new trick, and you had hopes of trying to actually help people. Zacharie had a plan that he wanted conducted.  
In your own bag you still held the item that he requested long ago. Before you even knew about The Batter and his Guide entering Zone 2. He said it was a very personal item of the Batter’s and at the right time, he wanted to see if it could stop The Batter dead in his tracks. You had hope that maybe, just maybe this last area of the last zone could be the time where you could deploy the item.  
Boarding the tram for Area 4 was as easy as expected from the last tram ride. In fact, knowing the system, you were excited for it. You were so excited that you chirped a hearty salutation to the station greeter before dragging Zacharie with you onto the tram. He was still insisting that he was protecting you, but you felt that it was more than likely he wanted to get a sneak peek at where his shop and information center would be next. You both felt very fortunate with the past area and couldn’t possibly have such luck occur again with the next area.  
You took your seat, holding the heavy bag for the merchant shop in your lap. You were smiling from ear to ear, under your white hood. “I hear that Enoch’s office is in this section!”  
“Is that so?” cheekily mused Zacharie as he sat next to you. He wrapped an arm behind you, along the back of the bench.  
“Mhmm. And there are supposedly a lot of offices that are no longer in use,” you stated. “So, I guess we’ll have a lot of options to run through, huh?”  
“I do suppose so,” he stated thoughtfully. “Did you get any items that I had you inquire about?”  
You hummed and nodded, “I could only find one. It’s the music box and it’s the way you stated it. I don’t get why we have to put it somewhere just for him to give it to you… It doesn’t make sense.”  
“We’re trying to jog his memory, love,” he state, his mood shifting positively. “Perhaps we don’t have to do something too desperate. I’m hoping to prevent from things getting damaged even further… It’s a long shot, but maybe… just maybe The Batter will finally act on his own accord.”  
You blinked at Zacharie, amazed at how be could switch between gregarious to pensive and back in a moment’s notice.  
 _Something's not right. The tram has stopped..._ You poked your head past Zacharie's shoulder and glance at the static wall. Sure enough, your equilibrium was not fooling you. The merchant noted that the tram stopped as well. You stood up and look on both sides of the tram and couldn't see a thing. Something was, certifiably, not right.  
A buzzing tone intruded upon your ears preceding the following pre-recorded message:  
 _Attention. Attention.  
Obstacle detected.  
Vehicle is unable to move forward._  
Zacharie, trying to make light of the situation, dryly suggested, "How about you prove your worth and go see what's wrong with the tram, hmm?"  
"No, you're coming with me," you insisted. "That way I make sure to not get separated from you." You walked over to the door and made mention, none too subtly, "I'm supposed to be protected by you, right?" You heard a soft grumble as he brushed past you, leading the way to the ground beside the tracks. "What was that, Master?" you purred. You were hoping that would stroke his ego enough to get him out of the sour fit.  
Your charms apparently were an influence on his facade towards you. He chuckled and offered a hand to help you down. "My apologies, Proxy. I do forget that I should be a gentleman towards you. You are my successor after all… And my love first of all."  
 _Always after my heart, aren’t you?._ You nodded and purred, once more, "Thank you." You began to tread the ground softly as you approached the front of the tram, trying to find the intrusion. You found an Elsen. You stopped in your predestined trail.  
" Zacharie... That Elsen..."  
The master of showmanship couldn't contain his own emotion at the sight. "I know, _ma chère_." He placed a hand on your back and guided you past the twitching, afflicted man. "Do not look at him, anymore, (name). He's already Burnt."  
Nodding your head, it was decided that following the merchant's advice was best. (Not that seeing one of your brethren in such condition would be as easily dismissed and forgotten.) You looked forward and kept treading down the tracks. At one point, you felt a soft, wool material being used to wipe some tears from your eyes. You paused and looked up, into his shadowed eyes as he cleans you up. "Thank you, Master Zacharie." you were trying your best to not show weakness.  
"Please, it's Zacharie..." He hugged you for a moment and kissed your cheek before adding, in a purr, against your ear, "You keep calling me 'Master', I just might get an inflated ego, _chica_." He followed that with another spine-shudder-inducing chuckle. _He knows I’m trying to act brave._  
Feeling thankful that he didn't state anything further, you opted to start leading the way, once more. You paused as you noticed the platform ahead. To show that you were taking your position seriously, you playfully chimed, "Approaching, Zone 4."  
There was a full-bodied laugh from behind. "Thank you, non-existent train conductor.” He rubbed your hair as he hummed at the spectacle, the steep difference in levels between the tram’s tracks and the platform. “Looks like you’ll have to boost me up,” he stated, nonchalantly.  
“EXCUSE ME?” you demanded. “What makes you think that I’m strong enough for that? I can barely carry that bottomless pit of a bag that has to carry everything this jerk needs to carry and you think that I can just _hoist_ you up like nothing? Like, ‘Oh, please, Master Zacharie, use me as a freaking step stool!’” You kneeled down onto all fours to prove your point.  
Zacharie did just that, chuckling as he lifted himself up, before offering you a pair of hands to hoist you up. You glared at him, stood, and accepted the assistance.   
You couldn’t see the dark haired freak’s face from your position as you once again led the way into the next area of Zone 4, but this did not stop you from feeling his glee seething up to tickle the blush into your furious cheeks.


	10. The Music

Upon entry of the facility, it was obvious that the three options that would have existed were reduced to two. The hallway split off into left and right, but there was also a restricted staircase that went down to the basement floor. You sighed, "Well, there goes my chance in meeting Enoch."  
Zacharie was quick to point out the fault in that logic. "I don't suppose you **could** use your _shifting ability_ to go past the barrier to visit him or anything... Seeing as the **rules** of the **game** don't really apply to _you_ ," he casually answered. He stepped forward to inspect the blockade, his infamous chuckle echoed down the twin halls. "Of course, you, such a sweet mass of coding wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" he added, cheekily.   
You huffed and grinned. You hated to admit it, but perhaps he was too okay with your ability. "I'm going to regret showing you that, aren't I?"  
"Not at all," he commented, holding his hands up, feigning innocence. "I am simply commenting on what you can and cannot do, love." He chuckled and motioned to the bag to your side. "At any rate, we need to set up shop... err... shops."  
"I'm supposing we're looking for a similar set up as before. Adjoining rooms?" you asked.  
"No," he simply asked.  
Stunned at the blunt and opposite answer you were expecting you asked, "Come again?"  
"You heard me, my procurer," he answered, with a chuckle. "I said 'no'. I want him to explore the entire building up here. I have a feeling that he will have to face more of his sins up here before facing Enoch."  
You blinked and shifted your weight onto one hip. "But, if we stop him here, he wouldn't be **_facing_** Enoch, he would just visit Enoch..."  
"That's the issue, (name)," the merchant agreed and stepped closer. "It may be that we have to face a world where we are not successful in stopping the Batter and his Puppeteer. And, if that comes to pass, we will have to find a way to warn Pablo..." He held you close, guiding your head to a broad shoulder.  
"The Judge?" you asked, confused. You lifted your head up to look into his eyes, past the frog mask. "What can he do?"  
"He's more powerful than his feline shape avows," he assured you, stroking your hair. He sighed, hugging you, once more. "I only hope that we can find a way to survive. Perhaps you can help us rebuild... Vader Eloha is the only one who could tell us."  
"The Melodic Queen?" you ask.  
"She is the mother of us all, technically," chuckled the merchant. "In one way or another."  
You shook your head, taking in all of this information and held up a finger, "Wait, if we're looking for two separate rooms..." you began. The realization struck you with great disappointment. The area was greeted by a Burnt Elsen. There were truly going to be more Elsen who were afflicted and the only way you could reliably deal with them were to avoid them or to fight them. "... you want us to split up, don't you?" you flatly asked.  
Zacharie nodded and offered you the bag of goods. The weight seemed more immense this time as you hesitantly grasped the shop-in-a-sack and slung it onto your back. "Just be careful, _mon amie, mon amour_... I don't want to lose you as well.." _... as well?_  
He traded his frog mask to his Valerie mask. "You will need the merchant's role, _non?_ "  
You simply nodded accepted the mask. Your heart felt as though it were becoming petrified becoming more metal than meat. "Zacharie..."  
"Do not worry, (name)," Zacharie cheerfully suggested. "I hear Enoch is a very reasonable and friendly guardian! Some may even say he's **jolly**." _What am I going to do with you, you mad man?_  
You chuckled and wrapped your arms around him. "After this is all done, we need to have eat together again."  
"Until the next time we break bread," Zacharie agreed. He lifted his mask to steal a kiss. "Hasta luego, (name)."  
You sighed as he turned around the corner, before heading the opposite direction. " _Hasta luego_ , merchant man." Upon turning the corner you witnessed **nothing**.  
The hall was empty of any activity. It was eerie to walk down the hall of doors, searching for a room that wasn't locked. The dilapidated aura contrasted with the efficiently maintained, constructed, and ran 'business' at the main headquarters of Zone 3. Green was everywhere.  
After what seemed (only) hours, you found a pacing Elsen.


	11. The Caramelized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a year and a half....

-not right…” the poor Burnt creature was muttering to himself. His glances kept going around, his eyes kept falling to his side as he backed up to the nearest wall. _My darling brother…_ His motions were closer to spasms and knee-jerk reflexes than controlled movements. Dark, button eyes dart to and fro in obvious distressed.  You felt so frustrated, unable to help. You were wondering if anything in the store could help the poor thing. Your thoughts were interrupted.  
  
“No. It can’t be. No. It can’t be. No. It can’t be…” he began to chant to himself, looking straight ahead, but not focusing. He was looking at the wall, not at the door, but the wall beside it. He urged his non-existent cohort, “ We mustn’t waste time…” Your felt your heart drop down your throat. _Can it be considered a heart when I’m not really here?_  He stood straighter and stuttered his argument, “What- what are you doing? We have to - have to  stay in line and then we can be rewarded…” This caused your heart to speed up. _I’m not really here. Am I?_   
  
You walked forward reminding yourself that you had to set up a shop. The Batter and his Puppeteer would be coming soon. Looking to spend their credits. With the Elsen’s back against the wall, the only way to be able to actually get through, you would have to walk between him and his non-existent accused. There was only one option to use at that point. You would have to use your hiding ability. Since the time you last saw your beloved merchant, you gave it a name. Walk-Through.   _If I can walk-through walls and boxes. I can walk-through a conversation with no problem._ Focusing on your hiding, you approached the threshold of anxiety and madness.  
  
“Why are-are you just standing there?” he babbled to the wall. Your were just reaching parallel to his tense shoulder. “We have to keep working!” he adamantly whispered. You finally were between him and the wall. He gasped, causing you the flinch, as he caught sight of you. _But how?_  “You are so-so-so-so-so-so...” he whined. His speech was stuck on the ‘so’ for the while you wondered if he was stuck on the syllable-long word. “...r-rude!” he finally uttered out. His pale brow was furrowed into an unusual anger.  He gripped his head and hissed in pain. You heard a crackle and could smell the caramelizing Sugar. Your throat burned at the smell and accompanying taste. He reached toward you, grabbing you before you could get out of the way.  
  
The heat. The searing pain. The Burn. Your forearm was on fire where his delicate fingers gripped your forearm.  
  
 _Hiding. Hiding. I am not here. You can’t see me. You can’t hold me. I am not here._ Yet, the elsen’s grip didn’t fade until you stepped back and shook his hold off. “Sorry, brother,” squeaked past your lips as you felt the fresh tears fall down your cheeks. “Forgive me,” You pleaded as you held the freshly Burnt arm.  
  
“Why are you not…” He asked in a confused tone. “He shook his head and released a shuttered exhale. Puffs of smoke rose from his mouth. The sweat on his white skin was even heavier, and starting to evaporate. “There can’t….”  
  
You gasped and stepped further away, towards your original course. Your eyes began to water once more as a long stream of smoke plumed out of his mouth. He started to tilt his head backward in a silent scream. The tears shedding from his bleaching out eyes weren’t getting past his cheekbones. “NO… No-no-no-no,” he finally could choke out in a new chant. Horsley choking on the internal flame, he continued to plea. You held your own throat, imagining the Burning. You began to silently pray to the Melodic Queen for his death to come quicker.  The plumes of ash-grey seemed to become the only indication of his pleas.  
  
In the direction you were venturing, you fell to your knees, covering your mouth, as he stumbled to the wall he was accusing and placed a steaming hand on the locked door. The smoke began pulling out licks of flame out of his gaping maw. _No. No. No…_  
  
A cough finally forced the beading tears forward, blurring your vision. He was more of a mix of black, white, yellow, and the green of the walls. The smell… it had become ashen, or charcoal. _Burnt marshmallows._ You shook your head at the intrusive thought. You had no clue what it meant. Blindly crawling, you sought out an open door. To get away. You had to.


	12. The Room (No, Not That One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxy finally finds a room!

You stumbled into one of the locked doors, into nothingness. It was black except for the wall of doors that you shifted through. You panted as you sat down and dug through the bag looking for anything to ease the pain of the burn. _Luck Ticket._ You remembered your beloved merchant had mentioned these healing… vouchers? Regardless of how they worked, you saw for yourself that they did heal minor damage. “I’ll have to deal with his price,” you stated as you slapped the ticket onto your arm. You wanted to hear _something_ Such a peculiar item. It absorbed into your skin before you could read all of it.

You sat down on the surprisingly plush darkness and tore another Luck Ticket off of the roll.  
The object, indeed looked like a ticket that you would receive from a raffle. Bright orange with black, stamped letters. “ **Luck Ticket! Heals a moderate amount of HP!** ” it told you, and altered you of the assumably insignificant serial number on the very bottom. You flipped it over and found that it said the same thing, but in French on the other side. _Curiouser and curiouser._ You shook your head from the thought and stood back up, knowing you couldn’t let the minor ache and still angry looking burn that was left to prevent you from finding the room that would become a shop.

You shrugged and placed the rest of the roll of luck tickets into the bag, tightened the sack, and resumed your search. You wondered if you could just follow the outside of the doors until you found a room that the Puppeteer and the Batter were supposed to go into. You figured that it would be one of the few rooms that would be fully developed since you had previously ran into locked door after locked door. You continued on your course in the direction you were previously going through.

After the second door, you paused to wonder if you were on the wrong side to find the room. _What if it’s on the inside of the building’s set up and not the exterior?_ You groaned and noted that you’d take a chance in being delayed rather than run into one of the Burnt again. You shivered and ran a finger along the raised skin. Heat was still seeping from the wound. You teared up as you noticed that the shape of the small, gripping hand was perfectly imprinted onto your forearm.

Then, you saw it. At least, you were pretty sure that it was what you were looking for… how many other locations would have a large bright block that jutted away from the rest of the outer hall. After little effort, you were able to find a place to stow his goods. _I’m here. I’m finally here._ You leaned against the solid wall, chuckling. You didn’t think it was going to be this easy. You sighed and nodded realizing it would have been worse if you had to go through the player’s way. _And, Zacharie._ Your heart skipped a beat as you realized that he would have to fight through the members of the Burnt. _No, he’s cunning enough to find a way past them. He wouldn’t allow himself to get hurt. We have too much at stake._

Your thoughts were distracted by a distinct sound of a distant thud and someone calling for mercy. You shivered and threw the sweater Zacharie lent you. With a fluffed out hairdo, to mimic his hair, and the mask on. You could almost pass as Zacharie. Almost. What seemed a short while passed as you settled down in the new shop, feeling more confident, when it happened again. The sound returned. The path of the Batter grew evidently closer at the volume of this one-sided battle.

The sound of another Burnt Brother passing gripped at your ear in the most disgusting way. Bile crawled up your throat at you could hear the slam of the landing from the bat’s blow. You curled up, against the bulky bag of supplies as you attempted to buffer yourself against the sounds of **purification**. He wasn’t quite at your door, but your heart raced under your sweetheart’s favorite sweater. Your tears started to fall quicker at the realization that you were helpless if the Batter had decided to attack you. You had no way to defend yourself against someone with that much EXP. There was option, but to grab the gear and run through the walls if it came down to it.

_I would have to run to the other side and find Zacharie… I wonder if I can carry him like I can carry the load with me?_ Your thoughts raced as you tried to plan an escape route for the pair of you. You wondered if you could convince Enoch to hide somewhere. _Where could he hide?_ You found the question peculiar and left it as your anxiety making a molehill out of nothing. “We can do this,” you whispered to no one in particular. You heard another battle commence.

You gasped as you could hear not a thud but a **crack** of what you could only assume to be bone from an Elsen who was in the way of the Batter and his Puppeteer. You choked back tears as you knew that no amount of even Fortune Tickets could heal the pain that you were feeling. The battle dragged on for what seemed like hours to you. Until, you could finally hear the ash fall. _He is here. They are here…_

You wiped your eyes, straightened your outfit out, and took a slow breath. Taking a stiff stance, you greeted the Batter and before unseen Puppeteer with the rehearsed lines of a laugh and asking what you could do for them.


	13. The Pupteer's Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You throw a curve-ball to the Batter and his experienced Puppeteer.

You kept glancing up at the opened roof and wall for the viewing access of the Puppeteer while the Batter and them looked through what was up for sale. They were illuminated by a blue light, casting a strange set of shadows to their pained face.

“It’s always good to see you, my dear…” You spoke a name you didn’t recognize as if you knew the person during the entirety of existence. Old pals. Your speech popped up in a font that you had seen was common in this land. After reading it, they gave you a crumbling smirk. Their eyes squinted as if they could hear a horrid noise that bothered them. You tilted your head, about to ask.

The Batter nonchalantly answered, “They hear things that we can’t…” _I would suppose that would be true, since we, as NPCs or avatars don’t have complete access to all the files._ They would, of course, hear so much more and so much less of what it was like to be in this world. His answer came up in the same font.

A scrolling list went through of items they were buying, selling, and upgrading. You made the appropriate comments and greeting for each of the individual transactions. You could tell they were nearly done. You slipped up from your beloved’s character lines and asked, “That was it for you, no?” You froze and attempted to pretend that this was completely normal. That you hadn’t broken the fourth wall.

They open their mouth and move their lips as if they were wanting to speak. You tilted your head the other way, trying to stay as mischievous and charming as the Merchant himself. The Batter looked up, nervously, and paced around the room. Before approaching you once more, “Is there something the matter?” Your speech popped up in the familiar text, once more. Your confidence grew as you saw the wide-eyed gasping expression of the Puppeteer.

You gave a nervous glance toward the Batter. From under the bill of his cap, he pointedly glared at you. He looked away and started moving his own usually flat lips. Thankfully, the Puppeteer could not watch your eyes from behind the mask as you narrowed your eyes. The Batter was silently muttering to himself. “With every goddamn glitch, they freak out hoping to find out more secrets from our Creator. And, yet all they get is usually the game incorrectly running. They have no idea that a Glitch is actually acting as the Merchant.” You met eyes once more as he rolled his as he was directed to walk around the room trying to touch things.

Their mouth was going a mile a minute as they frantically tried to find a way to communicate with their merchant. You grinned, knowing they would never be able to fully understand the masked man. _So, you do know how to play the game, no?_ You stood straighter and when the Batter approached you again, you gave the same original greeting. When the text popped up, the Puppeteer’s excitement crumpled immediately and they left.

You fell to your knees and shook from the stress of the situation. You had learned so much about this child playing with all of your lives and controlling the former king. You held onto the sweater that Zacharie had loaned you. _Zacharie…._ Your heart yearned for him and you bit your lip, wondering when you could reunite.

You shook your hands and head for a moment before standing up and placing your hands on your hips. You knew that Zach would laugh if he found you whimpering and shaking like a leaf on the wind after being able to successfully send the Puppeteer into a small fit. _”Did you see their face, **mon amie**?” he would have laughed._ You smiled softly to yourself and nodded to your imagination. _Yeah, he would have been proud of me. I just wish I could know when I can see him again…_

Your question was finally answered as you heard a distinct series of what you could only describe as cement blocks falling down holes. _The entrance to Enoch has been opened._


End file.
